


New Years

by Chasyn



Series: Holidays with the Alpha and his Mate [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: A New Years party at Claire's and Owen makes Zach go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly after work before midnight. 8D

The music was booming, the alcohol was running, and the bodies were swaying. He stood on his toes, looking over the crowd of swaying drunkenness. He was searching for someone, a special someone. He only agreed to come to this stupid, over the top party of his aunt's because someone promised they would be there. Someone he hadn't seen in weeks. Practically a whole month! His first year in college had been keeping him busy. But still! A promise was a promise!

Zach let out a sigh as he caught sight of his brother, waving him over. Zach smiled at him and shook his head and Gray turned back to whoever he was with. And then Claire and Zara were in his peripheral. Zach ducked down into the swaying crowd and hid from them. He sought out the corner quickly and let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall. There was some large, ridiculous plant or tree or something. It nearly hid him from view.

He shook his head as he pulled out his phone. If Owen stood him up, Zach was going to kill him. Yep. Zach decided right there and then, hiding behind the ghastly plant that he had no reason why his aunt owned, to plot his boyfriend's demise.

Zach opened his text messages and sent a quick text to Owen. _Where are you?_

Nearly 15 minutes passed with Zach hiding behind the tree-plant-thing before he got a response. He pulled out phone back out and quickly opened the message.

_Sorry. Running late. Almost there._

Zach frowned at the message and checked the time. It was already 11:20. Zach bit his lip. He really, really wanted Owen there. He really wanted to see the man before the clock struck midnight and it was officially next year. Something about their first New Year's moment together just... just felt nice. That was the only reason Zach had come in the first place! He didn't know any of his aunt's friends. Or her girlfriend's friends. Or whoever all these stupid people where. Because there were a lot of people.

Zach sighed and put his phone away. If Owen had to keep stopping to answer Zach's texts, it would just take him longer to get there. He let out a sigh and slid down on the floor. He sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall, hiding even more behind the leafy monstrosity in the garish pot. He banged his head against the wall lightly as he zoned out. The music was stupid. He had no clue what it was or who was singing. Something old, probably. Old and stupid. Owen sometimes listened to old music. But Zach enjoyed the mellowness of it. This stuff, he didn't enjoy.

People ambled by his hiding spot but no one seemed to see him. And then a shadow fell across the bit of light the tree allowed him. He turned and looked up.

"Hey." He shadow said softly.

Zach's eyes widened and he scrambled up as quick as he could, bumping his elbow into the odd plant thing. "Hey." He reached out and grabbed onto Owen. He pulled the older man against him, his fingers clutching at Owen's shirt. He wanted to kiss him. Well truthfully, he wanted to rip the clothes off the man's perfect body right there, behind the ugly ass tree thing. But even the tree couldn't block out Owen's large frame. And it would be very bad if they were caught making out, or worse, at his aunt's party.

Owen smiled against him and pulled away. He took a step back, still smiling broadly. "Have you been hiding here the whole night?"

Zach shrugged and looked at the ground. "Not the whole night." He mumbled. "Just most of it."

Owen let out a laugh and took another step back. "Come on."

Zach instinctively stepped with him, like he was attached to Owen by some invisible tether. They kept their distance, albeit a small distance, as they weaved through the people. Zach would much rather have stayed behind his new tree friend with Owen. But Owen had other plans. He drug Zach by the invisible tether out of the dancing, drunk people and towards the bar. An actual bar. With a bartender. Zach rolled his eyes and kept back as Owen grabbed two beers.

Then Owen turned towards him and held one out to him. He smiled. "Before your family sees."

Zach rolled his eyes again as he grabbed the beer. But he was smiling as he sipped the liquid. He pulled out his phone and checked quickly. 11:55. It was nearly midnight. He leaned closer to Owen, whispering loudly so Owen could hear over the music. "I wish I could kiss you at midnight."

Owen smiled and took another long drink of his beer. "Should have gone somewhere else."

Zach's mouth dropped open. "You made me come." He snapped.

Owen shrugged. "I didn't want to come." He said, like it was Zach's fault.

Zach breathed out loudly. "Then why are we even here?"

Owen smiled and took another drink. "Because Claire said I had to."

"So... you could have came in, said hi, and then left?"

Owen finished off his beer and grabbed Zach's back. "We could have. If I didn't have to spend so long searching for you."

"Hey!" A loud, slurring voice yelled. "It's almost midnight!"

Suddenly, it got even louder. Everyone around them started cheering and roaring. Someone bumped into Zach and he turned. But there were suddenly too many people and he couldn't tell who it had been. He turned back to Owen. The bottles were gone and Owen was smiling at him.

"10!"

Owen needed to stop smiling at him.

"9!"

Zach glanced around the room quickly.

"8!"

He couldn't see his brother. Or his parents or his aunt.

"7!"

Or any other member of his dumb family that might have been invited.

"6!"

Zach turned back to look at Owen and the god in front of him was smiling brightly as he counted down with the crowd.

"5!"

Owen really needed to stop smiling at him.

"4!"

Zach bit his lip.

"3!"

He really wanted to kiss Owen at midnight.

"2!"

Fuck it.

"1!"

Zach surged forward before Owen could react and stop him. At that moment, he didn't care that he was in his aunt's house, full of his family and people Owen worked with. People who didn't, who couldn't know Owen and he were dating. That they'd been dating for a month short of a year and Zach had been still 17 when they started. He threw his arms around Owen's neck and pulled the older man down against him. He brought their lips together and he could feel Owen smile against him. He felt Owen wrap his arms around his waist and Zach melted against him.

"OWEN!"

They pulled apart quickly to see Claire staring at them, wide eyed and not nearly drunk enough to forget come morning.

"Uh..." Zach opened his mouth.

"Happy New Years!" Owen said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years from Owen and Zach and the girls and from me! 8D


End file.
